Dorvish Navy
The Dorvish Navy (Dundorfian: Dorvische Marine) is the naval arm of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. The Dorvish Navy was once the largest component of the Reichsflotte and continues to be one of the largest navies today in Artania. While the Dorvish are proud of their land combat traditions, it cannot be neglected that the Dorvish have developed naval traditions over the course of their history. A majority of Dundorfian leadership in the Reichsflotte and then Kriegsmarine would be men of Dorvish descent. Today the Dorvish Navy focuses on protection of Dorvish interest at home and abroad. The Dorvish Navy in the modern era was once considered the pride of the armed forces, this was due to the Dorvish being seafaring people since the settlement of the first people along the Dorvish coasts. Over the past several centuries focus has been shifted from naval warfare to the land component of the armed forces. The Dorvish Navy does however remain among the leader in retention rates for men and women signing profession contracts and it remains one of the largest fleets in Artania. Through the early 31st century the Dorvish Navy underwent rapid modernization by the Communist Party of Dorvik and the descendants of Raymond Petrov, it would undergo massive modernization several more times before coming to its resting state in the late 3600s. Gath Defense Collective completed their assessment of the Dorvish Navy in 3960 and reported, much like the rest of the Dorvish military, that years of neglect and mismanagement have lead to a failing infrastructure and it would require massive renovations to restore the once limited blue-water navy of the Dorvish Navy. Underneath President von Petrov, a massive surge of 160b DDO was placed in the Supreme General Staff's hands and expected to go to reinvigorating the military. This included building ties with overseas nations to potentially expand to when required, for instance Badara and rebuilding ties of Vanuku. The Dorvish Navy is headed by the Inspector of the Dorvish Navy (Dundorfian: Inspekteur der Dorvische Marine) who is head of the Dorvish Navy Staff (Dundorfian: Führungsstab der Dorvische Marine). The Inspector is typically granted the rank of General-Admiral (Dundorfian: Generaladmiral) but has, at several times of great conflict or strife, been granted the prestigious rank of Grand Admiral (Dundorfian: Großadmiral). The Dorvish Navy Staff is the day to day operator and planner of the Dorvish Navy and models itself very closely after the Supreme General Staff. History The modern Dorvish Navy was founded in 2000 with the foundation of the Free Republic of Dorvik however it was significantly reformed when the Communist Party of Dorvik founded the first People's Republic of Dorvik and the subsequent reforms that went into developing the vast navy that it is today. It was under the direction of High Admiral Grigoriy Mihaylov that many of the modern ships were purchased from Dundorf, Hulstria and Trigunia. High Admiral Grigoriy Mihaylov served from 3270 to 3281 before retiring, he is considered a naval hero and military hero in Dorvik and one of the naval awards is named after him. After his retirement High Adm. Plamen Danielov took over and reformed the navy further and increased the fleet from 104 ships to 129 ships, he retired in 3302 when he was succeeded by Adm. Axel Rosenberger. Rosenberger was notorious for his aspiration for Dorvik to become a blue-water navy and scrapped the four fleets of Dorvik and created the modern structure of the Dorvish Navy. In 3340, Boyko Zhivkov became the High Admiral and continued the aspirations of a blue-water navy undertaking the Navys first blue-water operation in the Great Dovani War. Zhivkov also was partially responsible for the opening of Pravnova Naval Installation in Kafuristan. Underneath Admiral Alban Gass, who was appointed Chief of Staff of the Dorvish Admiralty in 3588 undertook the process of re-organizing the navy and re-structuring the navy. Gass reorganized the Admiralty to include departments with greater power and range of capabilities, the re-organization was followed likewise throughout the Dorvish Army and Dorvish Air Force. The Dorvish Navy underneath the direction of Generaladmiral Kersten Donhauser (appointed November, 4333) and his subordinate the Chief of Naval Operations Admiral Gottlob Teriete who directed operations during the Narik and Darnussian-Malivian War. The Dorvish Navy, primarily the South Ocean Fleet and the Lievenian Sea Fleet conducted operations, they were responsible for the majority of damage to the Malivian Navy. The conflict drew a lot of positives for the Dorvish Navy, it did not lose any ships however did suffer damage to several ships, however, the Dorvish Navy was able to build their logistical capabilities even further and were able to establish better land strike capabilities of their Kordusian-class frigates. The Dorvish Navy's Construction and Naval Weapons Office and the Chief of Naval Armaments, were suppose to receive the first sea tested Kruthia-class Frigates, a multi-purpose frigate, however after an extended period of sea trials and tests the Construction and Naval Weapons Office refused to accept the Kruthia-class Frigates. It was the first time in modern history that the Dorvish Navy refused to accept a ship. Structure, organization and fleets Leadership *Inspector of the Dorvish Navy - Generaladmiral Stefan Katzen Inspectorate of the Dorvish Navy The Inspectorate of the Dorvish Navy (Dundorfian: Inspektion der Dorvische Marine) is overseen by the Inspector of the Dorvish Navy (Dundorfian: Inspekteur der Dorvische Marine) who is appointed by the Inspector-General of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. The Inspectorate of the Navy, sometimes known as the Dorvish Naval Staff, is in charge of the overall operations and day-to-day running of the Dorvish Navy. It's structure closely resembles the Supreme General Staff itself and functions similar to the Supreme General Staff but specifically for the navy itself. The Inspector of the Dorvish Navy is a member of the State Security and Defense Council and a member of Dorvish Defense Group which is charged with managing the defense industry within Dorvik. The Inspectorate of the Dorvish Navy is comprised of 4 departments, sometimes called offices: *Abteilung I: Marine Command Department (Marinekommandoabteilung) - Responsible for manning, supply, intelligence, training, and in coastal and air defense; considered to be the brain which all information passes through. The Marine Command Office is headed by the Chief of Naval Staff. *Abteilung II: Marine Warfare Department (Marinekriegsbteilung) - Charged with all operational planning of the Dorvish Navy; the Marine Warfare Office is headed by the Chief of Naval Operations, known in the Dorvish Navy as Fleet Commander (Dundorfian: Flottenchef) and is the highest ranking administrative admiral of the Dorvish Navy. **Amt IIa: Navy Type Command "Surface Vessels" **Amt IIb: Navy Type Command "Frigates and Corvettes" **Amt IIc: Navy Type Command "Support Vessels" **Amt IId: Navy Type Command "Submarines" **Amt IIe: Navy Type Command "Attack Boats" **Amt IIf: Marine Assault Troop Command (Marinestoßtruppenkommando) **Amt IIg: Coastal Command Office *Abteilung III: General Navy Department (Allgemeines Marinebteilung) - Charged with all matters of the Dorvish Navy, including personnel, finance, education, administration, etc. The Admiral Quarter-Master (Dundorfian: Admiralquartiermeister) leads the General Navy Office. **Amt IIIa: Navy Medical Support Service (Marine Sanitätsdienst) *Abteilung IV: Construction and Naval Weapons Department (Konstruktion und Marinewaffenabteilung) - One of the most important and forward thinking departments of the Inspectorate of the Dorvish Navy which is responsible for working with front-line officers, ncos, enlisted men and naval engineers to build weaponry and technology for the Dorvish Navy. They liaise with the Dorvish defense industry for all matters of construction, research and development. The Construction and Naval Weapons Office is lead by the Chief of Naval Armaments. **Amt IVa: Naval Procurement Office (Marine-Beschaffungsamt) - Responsible for all purchases within the Dorvish Navy The Inspector of the Dorvish Navy is the overall leader of the Inspectorate of the Dorvish Navy, the Inspector is assisted by the Chief of Naval Staff, the Fleet Commander (Chief of Naval Operations), the Admiral Quarter-Master and the Chief of Naval Armaments. Dorvish naval academies The Dorvish Navy has two academies, one of the only branches that has two academies. They are divided between the Dorvish Naval Academy (Dundorfian: Dorvische Marineschule) and the Navy School (Dundorfian: Marineschule). The Dorvish Naval Academy is located at Hauzenwald in the prominent Elfenbeinkap borough. The Dorvish Naval Academy is where after completion of Navy School all Officer candidates attend schooling. The Navy School itself is where the basic training of the Dorvish Navy takes place. The Dorvish Naval Academy is one of the most prominent military institutions on Artania and is responsible for training hundreds of foreign naval leaders throughout its history. During the period where Dorvik and Kafuristan were close, nearly all of the senior staff of the Kafuri Navy were educated and trained at the Dorvish Naval Academy. Fleet structure The Dorvish Navy is divided into 3 primary fleets, the fleets are as follows: South Ocean Fleet (Südseeflotte), Lievenian Sea Fleet (Lievlandseeflotte) and the Verranderlijke Ocean Fleet (Verranderlijkeseeflotte). These three fleets are primarily responsible for operations in a defined area, the South Ocean Fleet is responsible for most southern operations (Majatra and Seleyan), the Lievenian Sea Fleet is responsible for Artanian, Keris and Makon operations as well as projection to Dovani and the Verranderlijke Ocean Fleet is traditionally held in reserve for Artanian operations but can serve overseas if necessary. The fourth "fleet" of the Dorvish Navy is the Support Fleet (Dundorfian: Unterstützungsflotte) formerly the "Reserve Support Fleet" which is charged with training and doctrine preparation of the Dorvish Navy. The Support Fleet is traditionally split between the Dorvish Naval Academy and the Navy School. The highest operational organization of the Dorvish Navy are the Navy Group Commands (Dundorfian: Marinegruppekommand) which are divided into Navy Group Command "North" (Dundorfian: Marinegruppenkommando Nord), Navy Group Command "South" (Dundorfian: Marinegruppenkommando Süd), Navy Group Command "East" (Dundorfian: Marinegruppenkommando Ost) and Navy Group Command "West" (which is only active when necessary) and Navy Group Command "Reserve" (Dundorfian: Marinegruppenkommando Reserve). Each of these Navy Group Command's is headed by an appointed Navy Group Commander (Dundorfian: Marinegruppenkommandant) who is appointed by the Inspector of the Dorvish Navy. The Navy Group Command "South" and the South Ocean Fleet stationed out of Schrudehofen, the Navy Group Command "East" and the Lievenian Sea Fleet is based out of Frostenbruck and the Navy Group Command "North" and the Verranderlijke Ocean Fleet is based out of Steensingen-Thalpen. The Navy Group Command "Reserve" and the Support Fleet is based out of Hauzenwald. When activated the Navy Group Command "West" is based out of Dorvan. Former Chief of Naval Operations Admiral Fabian von Fölker broke off command of Dorvish submarines from respective fleet commanders and placed them into specific flotilla's underneath the Commander of the Submarines (Dundorfian: Führer der Unterseeboote). The first Commander of the Submarines was renown Dorvish submariner Captain Gregor Sperl, he was given command of all Dorvish u-boat forces and tasked with all further submarine operations, while once considered a dishonorable way of war during the Dundorfian Reich the Dorvish had taken submarine warfare underneath their wing and become leading submarine warfare experts. The Dorvish Navy's submarine pens are long suspected to be located at Vohenförde in Westmark but as it is considered a state secret, it is only speculation. Underneath the Inspector of the Dorvish Navy Hans-Georg von Schleskau (appointed in January 4261) the Inspector adopted a further vision of former Chief of Naval Operations Admiral Fabian von Fölker and re-created (for the first time since the Reichsflotte and Kreigsmarine) Navy Type Commanders. Navy Type Commanders are responsible for certain aspects of the Dorvish Navy's vessels, the following Navy Type Commanders were created: Commander of Surface Vessels (Dundorfian: Führer der Oberflächenschiffe) Commander of Frigates and Corvettes (Dundorfian: Führer der Fregatten und Korvetten), Commander of Support Vessels (Dundorfian: Führer der Stützschiffe), Commander of Submarines (Dundorfian: Führer der Unterseeboote) and Commander of Attack Boats (Dundorfian: Führer der Angriffsboote). Each of these serve an incredibly vital role, notably liaising with the Construction and Naval Weapons Office to focus on newer developments. Navy Type Commanders are also responsible for operational tactics, operational planning related to their respective Navy Type Command, they are assisted by a staff appointed by them. Coastal and shore structure The Dorvish Navy maintains a separate structure for coastal and shore forces. The Dorvish Navy's coastal and shore structure is primarily for administrative, resupply and support purposes as well as coastal defense and naval base defense. The Dorvish Navy maintains several Navy Regional Commands which are responsible for operation of the Dorvish Navy bases, Navy Regional Commands are traditionally subordinate to Navy Group Commands and cover large geographical areas. These Navy Regional Commands are named after the naval bases where they are hosted. The Navy Regional Commands are primarily managed by the Marine Command Office and the General Navy Office. Dorvish Naval Infantry The Dorvish Navy realized the need for an autonomous infantry force underneath their operational wing prior to 3120, in-fighting took place within the General Staff of the Armed Forces of Dorvik but eventually the Dorvish Marines (Dundorfian: Dorvische Marines) were created shortly after 3120 by 3129 Marinekorps I and Marinekorps II had been created as a substantial operational force, however the Dorvish Navy did not have much use for them. Underneath the military reforms of Generaloberst Michel Fuchs and the Dorvish Brigade Combat System the Dorvish Marine were formed into the Dorvish Naval Infantry and 5 brigades were raised, with 1 of them acting as the special forces of the new naval infantry. Underneath Bonifaz Voll the Dorvish Naval Infantry were expanded to a single division of around 20,000 men. The 1st Marine Infantry Division was formed and assigned to the Dorvish Naval Staff underneath the operational command of the Dorvish Naval Staff, where they continue to operate today. In January 4265 formed a special forces unit for the Dorvish Naval Infantry known as the Marinestosstruppkompanie "Großadmiral Ludwig Matern" (Luthorian: Marine Assault Company "Grand Admiral Ludwig Matern") which is responsible for carrying out special forces operations of the Dorvish Navy. Ships of the Dorvish Navy The Dorvish Navy had initially developed a long-standing relationship with Dundorf, Hulstria and Trigunia but in cooperation with several Dundorf-based companies, the Dorvish were able to attract them to Dorvik with subsidies and increased levels of business. Dorvish shipyards, military factories and like had already built Dundorfian equipment due to the popularity and prowess of the Dorvish Armed Forces. The Dorvish defense industry is now one of the largest defense industries in the world and makes up a sizable portion of economic strength of the Dorvish state. The Dorvish Navy formerly operated two smaller air craft carriers but sold one to Vanuku and scrapped the other two in favor of the Rodshyadam-class. The Dorvish Navy has downsized in favor of more mobile and agile tactics, including the introduction of many guided missile cruisers and expanding their submarine fleet and ending conventional ship use. The Dorvish Navy is now composed of several dozen ships, notably state of the art guided missile cruisers, frigates and corvettes. The Dorvish Navy focuses primarily on blue-water naval operations and has the capability to sustain operations across the world for a duration of time. The primary ships of the Dorvish Navy are the 16 Kordusian-class Frigate, primarily developed and built in Dorvik and named after the current or former states of the Dundorfian Reich. The Kordusian-class Frigate provides guided missile capabilities to the Dorvish Navy and serves as the primary combat ship of the Dorvish Navy itself. In conjunction with the Construction and Naval Weapons Office of the Inspectorate of the Dorvish Navy and the Dorvish defense industry the Kruthia-class frigate was developed, however the Kruthia-class frigate has been plagued by delays and technological setbacks, a vast majority of the Kruthia-class frigates are consistently underneath refit. Awards The Dorvish Navy awards several decorations and medals they are listed below: *Naval Combat Clasp (Dundorfian: Seekriegschließe) Awarded for those involved in any combat during their service in the Dorvish Navy; surface, shore/coastal or otherwise. (High Seas Fleet Badge) **Surface Combat Badge (Dundorfian: Oberflächenkampfverschluss) Awarded in three grades: Bronze, Gold and Gold with Diamonds for surface combat operations aboard a Dorvish Navy ship. (Destroyer War Badge) **U-boat Combat Badge (Dundorfian: U-Boot-Kriegsabzeichen) Awarded in three grades: Bronze, Gold and Gold with Diamonds for combat operations aboard a Dorvish Navy U-boat. (U-boat War Badge) *U-boat Front Clasp (Dundorfian: U-Boot-Frontspange) Awarded to those who complete training to become a member of Dorvish Navy U-boat. (U-boat Front Clasp) Dorvish naval bases (WiP) *Navy Regional Command "South" & Navy Group Command "South" (South Ocean Fleet) - Schrudehofen, Kordusia *Navy Regional Command "East" & Navy Group Command "East" (Lievenian Sea Fleet) - Königheim, Miktar *Navy Regional Command "North" & Navy Group Command "North" (Verranderlijke Ocean Fleet) - Borough of Steensingen-Thalpen, Fairfax, Dorvan *Navy Regional Command "Reserve" & Navy Group Command "Reserve" (Support Fleet) - Borough of Elfenbeinkap, Hauzenwald, Kordusia *Navy Regional Command "West" & Navy Group Command "West" (NO ASSIGNED FLEET) - Küssingen, Westmark *Submarine pens (State Secret) - Vohenförde, Westmark Deployments and operations abroad *Pravnova Naval Installation - The Pravnova Naval Installation was constructed in March 3349 between Dorvik and Kafuristan. It has a standing deployment of the 43rd Independent Naval Infantry Brigade in order to guard the installation. The installation has served as go between for relations between the Dorvish and Kafuri government, who have maintained close ties for centuries. The Pravnova installations is the only permanent Dorvish naval base abroad and is capable of supporting all ships of the Dorvish Navy, a renovation which was undertaken over a number of years. Notable personnel *''Generaladmiral'' Kersten Donhauser (Inspector of the Dorvish Navy - Nov. 4333 through February 4359) - Dorvish Navy Inspector who assisted in winning Narik and Darnussian-Malivian War, survived assassination attempt by Socialist and Communist. Category:Armed Forces of Dorvik